A User Interface (UI) is a technology for providing temporary or continuous access to enable communication between a user and an object, a system, an apparatus, or a program.
In consideration of an undesired problem of terminal activation, user authentication, and security, a terminal provides a screen lock if predetermined screen lock conditions are satisfied. While a screen lock is being provided, operations of a UI may be partially restricted. While a screen lock is provided, if a call is received, an alarm occurs, or a button is pressed or a touch is received via a partially allowed UI, a terminal displays an unlock requesting screen. After an unlock requesting screen is displayed on a terminal, to display a home screen or to execute and display an application, a predetermined touch gesture, a predetermined key, or a password is received from a user via a partially allowed UI.
For example, a terminal having a touch screen may display a slide-to-unlock screen as an unlock requesting screen to prevent activation of a screen due to an unintended touch. When movement of a touch gesture for moving an image on a slide bar image along a restricted path in a predetermined direction is input on a slide-to-unlock screen, a lock screen disappears.
However, every time a terminal provides a screen lock, a same unlock requesting screen and a user input thereto are presented to unlock the screen lock. Therefore, there is a need for a more user-convenient method of controlling a screen lock of a terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.